


The Morning After

by Tharhi



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Open Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tharhi/pseuds/Tharhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not till the morning after that Carlton realized the implications of what had happened the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jidders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jidders/gifts).



> Written for a christmas exchange, Jidders wanted Lassiter/Vick.

Head detective of Santa Barbara Police Department, Carlton Lassiter was the best there was in Police work. The entire department would pause and watch in amazement when he passed. Parties were thrown for him, after work hours of course, and he currently held the records for highest successful busts, highest conviction, highest number of criminals confessing their guilt. Now, all these records were for consecutive events, but Carlton was also fairly proud to say he also held the highest overall rates as well.

But he wasn't only the best in his results, which he was, but also in his methods. Now, he didn't like to brag but well seasoned officers would come to him for help and advice. He has two different awards hanging in his living room at home, under spot light of course, to attest to the acknowledgement of how amazing he was. Even with the annoyance that was the fake psychic Shawn, which he would reveal as a fake, he still stayed on top of the pack. Sure, a naïve rookie might be taken by the act Shawn put forth but give them a solid day with him and he'd put them straight.

Upstairs, the shower turned off.

The nerves he had been putting off came back and he straightened his back. How did someone with his record get into situations like this? Hands came up to fidget - no he didn't fidget, to button his suit jacket and refold his sleeves. He stood there, back straight and suit perfect, watching the stairs.

"Wait, what am I doing?" Giving himself a small shake, Carlton forced himself to sit down, form perfect. He stared at his awards hanging on the wall, ears focusing on every noise from upstairs. As the floorboards creaked he jumped up and moved towards the kitchen. "This is silly." He was acting like some teenager the morning after!

And well, it was the morning after and what was he supposed to do? This was never supposed to happen. It had just been a dinner date to discuss work. The conversation had gone so smoothly and he had been so engaged that when she mentioned wanting to continue the conversation he immediately took the chance to invite her over to his house for coffee. She had gladly accepted with what he now knew was an evil glint in her eye.

He was standing rather stupidly in front of his microwave doing nothing when he heard the stairs creak. He felt momentarily panic before his calm detective mind took over. He had seconds before she'd reach him and he had to be doing something so he turned around and opened the fridge. It was weak, but at least he looked busy.

"Okay then, I'll see you at the office. By the way, your shower was amazing."

Carlton closed the fridge and turned with a slight smile, "I just had it redone over the summer and, well, that is…" He started stumbling over his words as he realized maybe that wasn't the conversation they should be having.

Karen, no, she was his boss, Chief Vick stood there with a smile on her face watching him.

"Uh…" Carlton mumbled, for all his skill he could not think of anything to say.

"Carlton, is there a problem?" That smile was still there but there was an edge to her voice that made Carlton wince.

"No?"

The smile grew and Chief Vick moved closer, "Carlton, are you regretting-"

"No!" He said, stepping forward. "No, it's just- You're my boss!"

"Is that a problem?" The Chief asked, but continued before Carlton could say anything, "Because it's a bit late to be protesting. We both knew what we were doing last night and I went through with it because I knew we were both professional enough to handle it in the morning. Are you telling me I was wrong?"

"No. But don't you have a baby?" Carlton detested how he sounded, like he was whining, but it was a legitimate question he probably should have asked last night.

Vick rolled her eyes, "My husband and I have an open relationship. There are rules of course, but we have an understanding. Now, anything else you're going to try to use to get out of this?"

"No Chief Vick." Carlton said, voice defensive, "And I'm not trying to get out of it, but last night progressed a little faster than I was expecting and I figured we should probably make sure we both understand exactly what it is we're doing so that there's no mistake."

"Right Carlton. First, we just had sex. I think out of the office you can call me Karen. Second, we're either doing this, or we aren't. Now, if you have a problem feel free to transfer yourself right cross country and I'll be just fine with it. But if we're doing this, you and me, tonight. I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock - and you better be ready."

Carlton stood there watching her walk out and wondered what exactly he just got himself into.


End file.
